<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Long-Term Substitute by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414303">Harry Potter and the Long-Term Substitute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails'>Rulerofthecosmosandsnails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Oh? Substitute Teacher?, Post-Game, Year Two, it's more likely than you think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon Lockhart's... abrupt dismissal from the school, Headmaster Dumbledore had to find a replacement for the last few weeks of school. Luckily, the co-head of a curse-breaker group is there to pick up the slack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter and the Long-Term Substitute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Gilderoy Lackhart’s… unfortunate expulsion from Hogwarts via St. Mungo’s intervention, the students of the academy were subsequently left without a Defense teacher. There were whispers, of course, about who would take his place; Professor McGonagall was popular, and after her, Professor Snape, and they even muttered about Flitwick and Sprout as substitutes. Even Hagrid got a mention, though it was mostly out of sneered words from the more privileged students of the four houses.</p><p>In the end, Dumbledore recruited none of them. Defense Against the Dark Arts went without a teacher for a week and a half before the substitute teacher was hired, and three more days until they arrived at school. The students of Hogwarts, after they heard wind of a new substitute, sent the school into a new flurry of gossip. What were they like? Had they even heard of them before? Their blood status was a common topic of the older students, though most held no prejudice against the thought of a muggle-born or half-blood teaching at the school.</p><p>“Wonder who they are,” Harry said, and then wrinkled his nose as he entered the Defense classroom. Toothy, carnivorous plants sat in the window closest to them, giving off the faint smell of rotting meat, with freshly-dusted books propping them up into the early-June sunlight streaming through the glass panes. Speaking of books, numerous shelves lined the walls of the classroom, looking for all the world as if they’d been there all along. Somehow, they’d scrubbed the room of any lingering hint of garlic. A miracle, for sure.</p><p>“I heard they know the headmaster permanently,” Hermione stated, dropping her books onto her desk with a thump, “If so, it’s odd that we’ve never heard of them before now.”</p><p>Ron settled into his desk along with the rest of his class and slumped in his seat. “Fred ’n George are trying to get back at me for not inviting them to our ‘grand adventure’.” He made air quotes around the words and grumbled, “They tried to convince me that they’re half-orc.”</p><p>“Well, I certainly hope they’re better than Professor Lockhart.” Harry grinned ruefully at the indignant look Hermione sent him. “At least I hope that they won’t release a pack of pixies in the classroom again.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t speak ill of the ill, Harry,” Hermione scolded, “and it’s a troupe of pixies.”</p><p>“Pack, troupe, whatever - “</p><p>His reply was cut short by the office door to the classroom slamming open and shut in a flurry of movement. A tall woman came bustling out of the room, carrying a big stack of papers and spewing apologies.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, kids, my preparations ran a little late.” She set them down on the lectern at the front of the room and ran a hand through her dark hair and swept most of it to her left shoulder. As she clapped her hands together, some of the students at the front could see a fast glimpse of an oddly-shaped mark on the back of her left hand. An easy smile graced her face as she gazed around the room. “Anyways, hello, everyone. I’ll be your Defense teacher for the remainder of the year. My name is - “</p><p>“Cousin Lavi?!” Ron blurted out, causing the whole of the class to turn in their seats to stare at him. He didn’t seem to notice over his shock.</p><p>The woman, however, just giggled lightly and said, “Well, I wouldn’t be that informal in this situation, but yes, it’s me, Ronnie.” She averted her gaze from him to address the whole class. “As he said, my name is Laverne Fernisby. You may call me Professor Fernisby or Professor Laverne, I’m comfortable with either or. Now, I understand that you’ve been under the care of Professor Gilderoy Lockhart this year?”</p><p>The class nodded. Well, Ron was still in a bit of a shock.</p><p>“Mm. You poor dears. I’ve heard the… extent, of his teachings, and we have a lot of get caught up on before the end of the year.” At the class’s exaggerated groans, she grinned. “Don’t worry. I’ve acquired some assistance from the heads of houses, and they’ve agreed that the hands-on method is going to be the best way to proceed.”</p><p>Laverne picked a couple kids out of the class to pass the papers down the aisles of desks. “This is a copy of what we will be going over in these short weeks. Even though there is no exam at the end of the year, I plan on having you learn all you can before the school year is over. If you have any questions - “</p><p>At least three hands shot up before her sentence was finished. She just shrugged minutely and picked a hand out of the many. “And you are?”</p><p>“Seamus Finnigan, Professor!” He seemed to puff out his chest proudly as he spoke, like an odd peacock. “I was just wondering… do you really know Headmaster Dumbledore?”</p><p>“Why, of course, Mr. Finnigan. He wouldn’t have hired me anyways.” She paused. “Does anyone have any questions that aren’t about my hiring process?” When nearly all of the hands went down, she barked a laugh. “Don’t worry. I have a free period after six ‘o clock. You all can come harass me about it then, alright? …How about you, in the middle row by Mr. Weasley?”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor,” Hermione said, “I’m Hermione Granger, and I was wondering about the curriculum. It says here that we won’t be using any of Professor Lockhart’s books. What will we be using?”</p><p>“An excellent question, Ms. Granger.” Laverne pointed over to one of the bookshelves. “There’s copies of ‘Defensive Spells: Year Two’, over on that shelf, and over there - “ a shelf behind her head - “is where copies of ‘An Animate Study of Jinxes and Curses’ can be found. Of course, you are always welcome to use your Lockhart books.”</p><p>Judging by the looks on the faces of over half the class, very few particularly liked that idea. Another hand, in the front of the class, went up. “Yes?”</p><p>“I’m Dean Thomas, Professor Laverne,” he said, “and I was just wondering… what’s that mark on your hand?”</p><p>“Oh, this?” She presented the back of her hand to the class. A half-closed eye sat in the middle of a circle, which line went through four other, smaller ovals. “This is just a birthmark. Now, if there are any other questions about the class…? No? Well, then, let’s jump right in.”</p><p>In the back of her mind, she hoped that only a few dozen students would come harass her during her break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may write more, I may not. I do have ideas, but they're pretty vague lol</p><p>hmu @alilbitofawriter on tumblr! come talk with me about Harry Potter stuff, or just come to chat!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>